Remember When It Rained
by HPnLOTRrox
Summary: HG, It’s about the period when Ginny and Harry were separated while he was looking for the Horcruxes. Songfic to Josh Groban's Remember When It Rained. OneShot


**This is a songfic to Josh Groban's Remember When it Rained. It's about the period when Ginny and Harry were separated while he was looking for the Horcruxes. So remember, they still hadn't yet learned the truth about Snape and thought he was really Voldemort's man. This is my take on how Ginny must have felt sometimes while Harry was gone and how scared she was, especially with not being able to communicate with him One-shot.**

_Wash away the thoughts inside  
That keep my mind away from you.  
No more love and no more pride  
And thoughts are all I have to do._

Ginny was back at Hogwarts, and everything had changed. Severus Snape was now Headmaster and things were terrible for the students. So many students had not come back this year, in particular Hermione, Ron and most of all Harry. She missed him so much. They had been back at school for a few weeks now. But nothing was the same, as she walked through the rain she felt despair come over her. She thought back to this summer when she had kissed Harry in her room and then Ron had to interrupt the whole thing and kill the mood. She still had Neville and Luna but without Harry…and what if he didn't come back? What if her brother and Hermione didn't? She didn't think she could bear to loose any of them but especially Harry. There was no way to communicate with them without bringing danger to them. But whenever it rained she could always run to it and cry in it, she was safe to remember in the rain where no one could see her heartaches and her tears would blend in the falling droplets. She walked in the rain so no one could see her cry. She wanted, needed to be alone. In the days to come once the rain finally stopped, she would always remember when it rained and she had been free to cry and to speak his name aloud.

_Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
Felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the darkness I remain._

"Harry," she called softly looking up into the falling rain, almost as if saying his name he'd hear her and come to her. She even sat down on the soaked ground for a minute, trying to compose herself. She missed him so much. She hugged herself and tried to choke back sobs that were threatening to come out with all of her tears. It had been raining for the last few days and it felt like to Ginny that it would never stop. Everything was so dark now. She felt like she lived in darkness.

_Tears of hope run down my skin.  
Tears for you that will not dry.  
They magnify the one within  
And let the outside slowly die._

She took a deep breath and tried to steady herself. She had to be strong, but the tears wouldn't stop falling. She knew, somehow she just knew that they'd eventually defeat Voldemort, but what if she lost her love in the process? She had no way of seeing the future, but she had to keep hoping. If she didn't she knew there was no way she could continue going on. She had to hope for the best. Harry wouldn't want her to give up hope. But she would always remember when it rained, that the rain was there for her, it was almost like a connection to Harry somehow, though she couldn't explain why. She would remember when it rained, that's when she could really be left alone to her thoughts and was able to cry without questions. She couldn't stand this, she hated this. The storm was raging now and lightning flashed across the sky. She felt like her heart was breaking, she couldn't loose him. She looked up and cried.

"Harry!" She yelled into the rain as a clap of thunder hid her cries for him. She definitely didn't want to be caught mentioning Harry, with him now being referred to as Undesirable No. 1. She cried harder.

_Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
I felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the water I remain_

_  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down_

"Harry," she whispered. She knew she had to keep it together. She had to pull herself together, she was needed here at Hogwarts, and she knew that. They had already starting getting a taste of the Carrows and Snapes new ways of 'education and disicpline' she had to find a way to do something good while she was here. But right now it seemed, with the pouring rain, that all her despair was magnified too much. They had already lost Sirius, Mad Eye, and Professor Dumbledore. She even missed seeing Hedwig around the house with Pig this summer. They found out Snape had betrayed them. They had had so many close calls too, her father had almost been killed a few years ago, and Bill's close call with Greyback, and George had lost an ear. She knew more loses where coming, but she didn't know what she'd do if one of them was Harry. This was too much for her. She was crying even harder now, she noticed her feet had taken her to the Qudditch pitch. Crying even harder, she ran. She ran as fast as she could, trying to run away from her thoughts and memories. It was after a Qudditch game Gryffindor had won when Harry had first kissed her. Now sobbing she turned and ran back up to the castle, she knew she had to be strong, but at the moment she just didn't know how she was going to be able to manage it. She'd have to find a way. She needed to be strong. And when she was feeling like crying, well the rain was always there for her to cry in, to remember in, without anyone seeing. She would always remember whenever it rained that she had a safe place to cry in, to confide in. She would remember this when it rained, when she could really be alone with her thoughts without anyone interfering. She ran all the way up to Gryffindor Tower, she hurled herself on her bed, wiping the tears from her eyes. She choked back a few remaining sobs and turned over she soon fell asleep exhausted from her emotions. She dreamt of Harry and the day he'd return to her.


End file.
